Before
by Residential
Summary: What happened before they were 17 and 18? My first fic, rated for some language and just to be safe. -Second chapter up!-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT**

**A/N**: hey everyone! this is my first fanfic, and I hope that it turns out okay... thanks for reading, and please read & review. Thanks!

**Before**

Two children in the alleyway. No one saw them, and they didn't care. They didn't want people feeling sorry for them, they didn't want attention. However, it was not to be...

The building shook and the girl awoke. She was in a crawlspace of an abandoned building. Her brother lay asleep beside her, covered by a discarded jacket. It shook again, harder this time. She leaned over and pulled the jacket off of him. "Let's go."

This had been happening for awhile now. They would move from building to building as each one was torn down. They wouldn't leave that complex however. They had lived there as long as they could remember.

It would come to an end eventually. The complex would be gone, demolished to make room for new condos, and they would have to venture out into what was the unknown to find a new place to live. But not for at least a few more weeks they hoped.

In the next building over, they watched the giant machinery destroy the area that they had been in not 5 minutes ago. The boy shifted and said "We should go and get something to eat... I'm hungry."

She silently agreed, and they started to walk out of the building and the complex.

--- --- ---

Outside, in the streets, it was a flurry of activity. Vendors everywhere they looked, yelling about their goods. All kinds of people walking, or running, all around them. No matter how many times she went down the street, she was always amazed by all the people, and all the different stores and vendors. As they walked, she stared about as she always did. On the other hand, her brother seemed on the whole very disinterested in the whole street environment. He walked along side her, looking very bored, scanning the shops and and vendors for possibilities. He saw a vendor selling different kinds of fruit, and started to walk towards it, dragging his sister along. Upon reaching the stand, he selected two apples and two oranges and paid the man there. Casting a suspicious eye over the two young siblings, he gave them the fruit and watched them walk away, further down the street.

She didn't like how he stole money, without any sense of guilt. But she didn't complain, because that was mostly how they stayed alive. He would have just stolen the food as well, but she insisted that they try and pay for it. She didn't ask how he got the money, but she knew.

As they walked down the street, eating their breakfast, a man stopped them.

"Hello." They said nothing and tried to move around him, but he stopped them again.

"I've seen you two come here everyday, without any sign of an adult. Where do you live? How do you pay for your food?"

The boy mumbled something about their parents giving them money, but all three of them knew that it was a lie. "I see... I think that you'll have to come with me." the man said, trying to grab them, but they dodged his grasp and ran.

20 minuntes later, they arrived back at the complex. "We were lucky to lose him in the crowd this time, bhut from now on, be very careful, okay?" asked the boy. "I understand..." she laid down on her back, staring at the ceiling... wondering... who were they? Where did they come from?

--- --- ---

A/N: There ya go! First chapter, hope that you all like it. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT**

**A/N: **Wow! So glad that everyone liked it, thanks for the reviews everyone! I personally didn't think it was that good... but thanks to everyone who reviewed. BTW, incase anyone is wondering, I plan to make this about a 5-6 chapter long fanfic. Maybe more if there's high demand. Anyways, LMK and please read and review people! (btw, is that what "R&R" stands for? I never found that out, lol)

**Before: Chapter 2**

A few weeks later...

A room... a blurry face... but who's was it? Everything faded... and she awoke with a start. She had had that dream again... what did it mean? Who did the unclear face belong too? She sat, pondering that for a few minutes. Then, deciding that she needed some air she got up and softly padded to the window. Upon pushing it open, a cold breeze blew into her face. She inhaled, taking in the scents of the early morning air... behind her, he woke up as the cold breeze flowed upon him. "What are you looking at?" "Nothing... I just got up for some air." He got up, joined her at the window, as the breeze died down. They watched as the first few demolition crews came into the complex and began to work on a block a ways away. He looked at the sky, and the sun. "I'd say that it's about 7 or so... you wanna go out to the streets now?" "Mmm... I suppose. Okay." She stood at the window for another second before turning away to follow him out.

--- --- ---

During the last few weeks, they had learned to blend in with their surroundings, and not get noticed... something which was very handy, as there was someone looking for them. So far they had managed to evade that man time and time again, and today was no different. They slipped through the streets, quietly bought their food and snuck back to the complex with no difficulties. At the building that they had been residing in, they quietly ate their food. "I'd like to go to the park." suddenly said the girl. Her brother sighed. "The park isn't exactly... somewhere that we should be with people looking for us..." "I know, but just for a little bit, please?" "One hour. That's it." "Thank you!"

The two started walking, away from the complex, away from the busy streets. Through the alleyways, and the abandoned buildings... they crossed the street, and they were there. The park was huge, a giant meadow with trees seemingly placed randomly about and a small playground in one corner. It made the girl feel so free, just to walk around the expanse of the park. They strolled through the field, watching a little boy fly a kite, watched the children play on the playground... she felt so carefree, and she wanted to be able to actually be carefree... how blissful it must be...

An hour later they started to walk back towards the complex, through the buildings and alleys again.

As they reached the edge of the the park, the boy noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "I see that man again..." he said to her without looking at her. She looked shocked, but didn't look around or at him. "Listen... once we get across the street, we'll split up. You know how to get back. But don't let him follow you there, lead him away if he's still following you. Okay?" She nodded, her face white. At the other side of the street, he bolted, running through an alleyway as fast as he could. She ran in other direction down the sidewalk. The man broke into a sprint after her...

The boy ran as fast as he could, through the alley, and upon reaching the end, sharply turned left down another alleyway. He didn't dare look back, for fear of losing momentum. He knew that he couldn't outrun a fully grown man, he had to simply lost him among the seemingly endless alleyways and abandoned buildings. He hoped that she was alright...

She ran down the sidewalk, aware that he was gaining on her... but she didn't look back. She suddenly hooked and jumped through an open window... the building was a blur as she blindly ran through, jumped out a window on the other side into the alleyway. She still heard him behind her in the building... she turned right and sprinted down the alley... cut left... and saw a solid wall. She frantically looked about... and spied a gate in the wooden fence. Running to it, she pushed on it... and it wouldn't budge. She started to cry a little bit... she didn't want to be taken away... why did they have be hunted like this? Shaking away her tears, she jumped as high as she could and grabbed the top of the fence... pulling herself over, she fell on the other side onto a piece of wood. She cried out as it splintered into her upon the sudden impact. Scrambling to her feet, she ran... half blinded by tears, she ran... she didn't know where she was going... and she think about it anymore... she finally collapsed as she staggered into a blown out house.

--- --- ---

**A/N: **And that's the second installment. Hope you don't mind the cliffhanger... thought that I'd throw it in here, mix it up a bit. Anyways, how much do you all want? 5 chapters...? 10? 20? Gimme some feedback. Thanks, and please read & review.


End file.
